School Prince
by BubbleTea CBHHKS
Summary: Chapter 2 UPDATE/Luhan dan Baekhyun adalah kembar tetapi tidak identik, suka di bully oleh pangeran sekolah. Chanyeol dan sehun yang menjadi pangeran sekolah. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang menyembunyikan hubungannya dari semua orang termasuk Luhan sekalipun. Luhan yang kembali bertemu cinta pertamanya. HunHan/SeLu/Chanbaek/Baekyeol/Yaoi/BoyxBoy/BL/MPREG/M-PREG/ WARNING RATE M&TYPO(S)
1. Teaser Prolog

Title:

SCHOOL PRINCE

Cast:

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Xi Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Genre:

Romance, School Life, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Rate:

M

Warning BoyXBoy/YAOI/BL/NoGS/MPREG/M-PREG/HunHan SeLu/ChanBaek BaekYeol

TEASER

Xi Luhan anak dari pengusaha transportasi terbesar se-Asia yang menyembunyikan identitasnya dengan menjadi culun saat di sekolah sehingga hampir semua murid mengira ia adalah murid beasiswa, tapi siapa sangka orang tuanya ada donatur terbesar ke 2 di sekolahnya. Luhan merupakan murid terpintar di sekolahnya. Luhan tidak pernah memakai barang bermerek. Luhan sering di _bully_ oleh pangeran sekolah yaitu Oh Sehun.

Oh Sehun anak dari pengusaha tekstil terbesar Asia Tenggara adalah sang pangeran sekolah yang memiliki wajah datar namun menawan. Orang tuanya adalah donatur terbesar pertama di sekolahnya. Sehun adalah murid terpintar ke 2 di sekolahnya. Pangeran sekolah ini suka sekali menindas murid culun dan yang paling sering adalah Luhan.

Xi Baekhyun adalah kembaran tidak identik dari seorang Xi Luhan yang bahkan berpenampilan lebih culun dibandingkan dengan Luhan. Baekhyun murid terpintar ke 3 di sekolahnya. Baekhyun sering di _bully_ bahkan lebih parah di bandingkan kakaknya tersebut. Baekhyun sering ditindas oleh murid yang bernama Park Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol anak dari pengusaha mall terbesar di DUNIA. Chanyeol merupakan Pangeran Sekolah yang tampan dan ramah, namun sayang dia adalah murid yang jahil. Orang tuanya adalah donatur terbesar ke 3 di sekolahnya. Pangeran Sekolah ini suka sekali mengerjai bahkan mem _bully_ Baekhyun.

Prolog

Oh Sehun dan Park Chanyeol sedang berjalan di koridor, banyak murid yang memperhatikan mereka. Siapa yang tidak tau mereka berdua? Sang Pangeran Sekolah dengan wajah yang tampan dan menawan. Oh Sehun dengan wajah yang jarang tersenyum tersebut membuat wajahnya makin tampan. Park Chanyeol dengan wajah yang ceria, sering tersenyum dan tubuh tinggi tersebut membuat siswi dan siswa uke di sekolah menyukainya.

Saat sedang berjalan, tepat di belakang mereka ada siswa yang sering di _bully_ yaitu Luhan dan Baekhyun. Semua orang berbisik bisik tentang penampilan Luhan dan Baekhyun yang culun. Luhan dengan rambut klimis dan kacamata kotak, sedangkan Baekhyun dengan rambut klimis dan kacamata yang bulat dan tebal. Banyak orang yang mencaci mereka bahkan, ada yang hampir melemparkan tomat busuk kearah mereka namun diurungkan karena mereka tau bahwa Luhan dan Baekhyun adalah mangsa Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Luhan dan Baekhyun sampai dikelas mereka dan langsung duduk di pojok kelas. Saat Luhan dan Baekhyun sedang belajar tiba-tiba ada tepung yang jatuh di atas kepala mereka.

Luhan dan Baekhyun merasakan matanya yang sangat perih, lalu mereka mengucek mata mereka, dan melihat siapa pelakunya.

Ternyata pelakunya adalah..

Oh Sehun

dan

Park Chanyeol

" Hai duo culun " kata chanyeol sambil tertawa

Baekhyun menghela nafas sebelum menarik Luhan ke kamar mandi. Saat sedang berjalan ke arah kamar mandi banyak yang membicarakan dan menertawakan mereka.

" _HAHAHA, LIHAT MEREKA"_

" _LIHAT PASTI SANG PANGERAN SEKOLAH YANG MELAKUKANNYA HAHAHA"_

" _MEREKA TERLIHAT COCOK DENGAN TEPUNG YANG ADA DI TUBUH MEREKA HAHA"_

Luhan dan Baekhyun berjalan lebih cepat, mereka pergi ke loker terlebih dahulu untuk mengambil baju cadangan yang mereka simpan di loker. Saat sudah mengambil bajunya mereka pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci badan mereka yang kotor akibat tepung.

Mereka kembali ke kelas untuk memulai pelajaran, saat sudah sampai di kelas terdapat pemeritahuan di radio sekolah bahwa guru guru ada rapat sampai pulang nanti. Luhan dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan.

Saat sedang perjalanan ke perpustakaan, Baekhyun mengingat sesuatu yang tertinggal. " Hyung aku pergi ke kelas dulu yah ada yang tertinggal ", Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan dan pergi ke perpustakaan seorang diri. Baekhyun kembali kekelas untuk mengambil buku tulisnya yang tertinggal.

Saat sudah sampai di kelas, ia melihat ke sekitar untuk melihat ada siswa dan siswi lain atau tidak. Baekhyun akhirnya masuk untuk mengambil buku tulisnya yang tertinggal. Saat sudah selesai baekhyun berjalan ke arah pintu. Saat ingin menggesernya, ada sepasang lengan kekar yang memeluknya dari belakang dan menaruh dagunya di bahu lelaki mungil tersebut dan menghirup lehernya sesekali mengecupnya.

" Baekkie, aku merindukanmu " membalikan tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat. Menenggelamkan wajah Baekhyun di dada bidang laki laki dengan tubuh lebih tinggi dibandingkan Baekhyun. Laki laki itu menaruh dagunya di pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun membalas memeluknya erat.

Siapa kah laki laki itu?

.

.

.

.

To

Be

Continue


	2. Chapter 1

_Saat sudah sampai di kelas, ia melihat ke sekitar untuk melihat ada siswa dan siswi lain atau tidak. Baekhyun akhirnya masuk untuk mengambil buku tulisnya yang tertinggal. Saat sudah selesai baekhyun berjalan ke arah pintu. Saat ingin menggesernya, ada sepasang lengan kekar yang memeluknya dari belakang dan menaruh dagunya di bahu lelaki mungil tersebut dan menghirup lehernya sesekali mengecupnya._

" _Baekkie, aku merindukanmu " membalikan tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat. Menenggelamkan wajah Baekhyun di dada bidang laki laki dengan tubuh lebih tinggi dibandingkan Baekhyun. Laki laki itu menaruh dagunya di pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun membalas memeluknya erat._

 _Siapa kah laki laki itu?_

Title:

SCHOOL PRINCE

Cast:

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Xi Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Genre:

Romance, School Life, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Rate:

M

Warning BoyXBoy/YAOI/BL/NoGS/MPREG/M-PREG/HunHan SeLu/ChanBaek BaekYeol/KaiLu/KaiSoo/JongSoo

Summary:

Luhan dan Baekhyun adalah kembar tetapi tidak identik, suka di bully oleh pangeran sekolah. Chanyeol dan sehun yang menjadi pangeran sekolah. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang menyembunyikan hubungannya dari semua orang termasuk Luhan sekalipun. Luhan yang kembali bertemu cinta pertamanya. HunHan/SeLu/Chanbaek/Baekyeol/Yaoi/BoyxBoy/BL/MPREG/M-PREG/ WARNING RATE M&TYPO(S)

SEHUN LUHAN BAEKHYUN CHANYEOL KAI DAN KYUNGSOO ADALAH MURID SEKOLAH MENENGAH PERTAMA KELAS XI

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING!

" Yeollie kenapa kau menyiram tubuhku dan Luhan _hyung_ dengan tepung?" kata baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada laki laki yang bernama Yeollie itu.

Yeollie yang memiliki nama asli Chanyeol tersebut mencium bibir baekhyun.

CHU

"Maafkan Yeollie mu ini sayang, aku terpaksa harus menyiram tubuh mu dengan tepung karena ini sudah kewajibanku, tapi kalau sudah di luar sekolah aku akan memberimu banyak kasih sayang dan cinta yang tak pernah kau dapatkan selama ini" kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Baekhyun.

 _Flashback_

 _Saat sekolah mengah pertama kelas IX Baekhyun sedang berjalan-jalan sambil menyanyikan lagu di sekolahnya. Tiba-tiba ada segerombolan anak yang menghampiri Baekhyun. Segerombolan anak itu berjumlah 5 orang, 2 diantaranya maju dan menyeret Baekhyun ke Kamar Mandi laki-laki._

 _Saat, mereka akan menyiram Baekhyun dengan air pelyang ada di Kamar Mandi, ada laki-laki bertubuh tinggi tegap membuka pintu kamar mandi. Laki-laki yang ternyata Chanyeol itu melihatnya dan langsung menghampiri mereka. Segerombolon laki-laki itu langsung menunduk takut dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersebut. Mereka takut pada Chanyeol karena Chanyeol adalah murid yang populer yang suka membully masa itu. Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan menangkup wajah Baekhyun yang sedang ketakutan tersebut dengan kedua tangannya._

 _Chanyeol berkata " Jangan takut ada aku disini, aku tidak akan menyakitimu melainkan melindungi mu."_

 _Baekhyun tetap menunjukan raut ketakutannya saat melihat Chanyeol._

" _Percayalah padaku " dan akhirnya Baekhyun pun mengangguk._

 _Chanyeol langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun erat, Baekhyun pun membalas memeluk tubuh tegap Chanyeol._

 _Sejak saat itu mereka dekat tapi tidak di lingkungan sekolah melainkan di luar lingkungan sekolah karena Baekhyun berpenampilan culun. Banyak yang membully Baekhyun namun Chanyeol akan datang tepat waktu dan menyelamatkan walaupun dengan alasan Chanyeol lah yang akan membully Baekhyun._

 _1 tahun kemudian Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun menjadi kekasihnya dan Baekhyun menerimanya karena mereka mencintai satu sama lain._ _Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk Back street. Ternyata mereka telah mencintai satu sama lain saat Baekhyun pertama kali melihat Chanyeol, dan saat Chanyeol pertama kali melihat Baekhyun di kamar mandi tersebut. Chanyeol tahu alasan Baekhyun berpenampilan culun seperti ini alasannya karena ingin mendapatkan orang yang tulus mencintainnya bukan dari segi penampilan dan hartannya saja, Chanyeol juga tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah kembaran dari seorang Luhan, Orang yang sedang dicari Sehun selama 2 tahun belakangan ini._

 _Flashback End_

Jam sudah menunjukan waktunya pulang sekolah. Luhan dan Baekhyun sedang berjalan bersama ke arah rumah mereka, mereka memang orang dari keluarga berada namun mereka tetap hidup sederharna. Saat mereka sedang berjalan tiba-tiba ada mobil melintas di samping mereka dan tepat saat mobil melintas tersebut ada sebuah genangan air dan semua air itu menyiram tubuh mereka berdua.

Baekhyun melihat plat mobil tersebut, " _Yeollie, tidak ada jatah untukmu selama 1 bulan "_ geram Baekhyun dalam hati sambil memasang wajah datar, sedangkan Luhan hanya menghela nafas sebelumakhirnya mereka beranjak dari sana dengan Luhan yang menarik tangan Baekhyun

Mereka telah sampai di rumah, mereka makan malam hanya berdua. Ya, hanya berdua karena orang tua mereka sering keluar negeri hanya untuk mengurus perusahaan.

Luhan dan Baekhyun belajar bersama sampai akhirnya luhan bertanya " Hyunnie-ya kapan Sehun akan berhenti mem _bully_ murid murid culun di sekolahnya?"

"Aku tak tahu Lulu, saat waktunya tepat pasti Sehun menyadarinya"

" _Hiks.._ Aku lelah Hyunnie, _Hiks.._ a-aku lelah harus m-menunggu _hiks._. sampai Sehun b-berhenti dan menyadari _hiks.._ bahwa aku lah teman baiknya, a-aku _hikss.._ lelah h-harus menunggu c-cinta pertama k-ku hiks.. k-kembali seperti d-dulu"

Baekhyun langsung merengkuh erat tubuh kembarannya tersebut, Baekhyun mengusap-ngusap punggung kembarannya "Menangis lah Lu, kalau itu dapat membuat bebanmu terangkat".

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Huweeeeee kapan kau b-berbicara bijak seperti itu H-Hyunnie huweeee..." "Ish Lu, kau jahat sekali" Baekhyun memasang wajah cemberut.

Luhan langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan mencubit pipi kembarannya dengan kencang. "AAKHHH SAKIT LU, AKU AKAN MEMBALASMU NANTI" Teriak Baekhyun sambil memukul mukul tangan kembarannya yang mencubit pipinya sampai merah. Luhan berdiri, melepas tangannya yang mencubit pipi kembarannya dan langsung berlari menjauh dari Baekhyun agar Baekhyun tidak dapat membalas dendamnya kepada luhan. Diam-diam Baekhyun tersenyum karenya kembarannya tidak menangis lagi melainkan tertawa bahagia. Baekhyun mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung mengejar kembarannya. "LULU AKU AKAN MEMBALASMU!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil berlari mengejar kembaran tercintanya tersebut.

 _SEHUN SIDE_

Sehun sedang keliling kota menggunakan mobilnya. Ia sedang memikirkan dimana Luhan berada, orang yang selalu membelanya, menolongnya dari pem _bully_ an saat sekolah menengah pertama tersebut.

"LUHAN KAU DIMANA? AKU MERINDUKANMU Hiks.. Luhan kau dimana hiks.." Teriak Sehun, Untuk pertama kalinya seorang Oh Sehun menangis karena sudah putus asa mencari Luhan selama 2 tahun belakangan ini.

Sehun tidak tahu bahwa Luhan, orang yang ia _bully_ adalah Luhan yang selama ini ia cari.

 _BAEKHYUN CHANYEOL SIDE_

Baekhyun sedang berguling gulingan di ranjang. Ia mengirimkan pesan untuk Yeollie tercintanya itu.

 _To: Yeollie :*_

 _From: Baekkie_

 _HAIII YEOLLIEEEEEEEEEEE . BAEKKIE BOSAN HUHUHUUU_

Chanyeol yang juga sedang berguling gulingan di ranjang tersebut langsung bangun saat melihat _handphone_ nya berdering.

 _From: Baekkie :*_

 _To: Yeollie_

 _HAIII YEOLLIEEEEEEEEEEE . BAEKKIE BOSAN HUHUHUUU_

 _CHANYEOL SIDE_

 _To: Baekkie :*_

 _From: Yeollie_

 _Sini Bakkie kerumah Yeollie ajaaa :*_

 _From: Baekkie :*_

 _To:Yeollie_

 _GA MAUUU~ OH IYA TADI YEOLLIE SAMA SEHUN NAIK MOBIL LALU, MELINTAS DI SAMPING BAEKKIE, LALU AIRNYA MENGENAI SERAGAM BAEKKIE SAMA LULU. YEOLLIE HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB! *pout*_

 _To: Baekkie :*_

 _From: Yeollie_

 _Maafin Yeollie yah_ _Yeollie tanggung jawab deh :*_

 _From: Baekkie :*_

 _To: Yeollie_

 _GA MAU! POKOKNYA GA ADA JATAH BUAT YEOLLIE SELAMA 1 BULANNN!_

Chanyeol yang membaca pesan dari Baekhyun pun gelagapan

 _To: Baekkie :*_

 _From: Yeollie_

 _EHH JANGANN MAAFIN YEOLLIE YAHH! NANTI YEOLLIE BELIIN ES KRIM RASA STRAWBERRY 2 BOX DEH YA YA YA..._

 _From: Bakkie :*_

 _To: Yeollie_

 _GA MAUU MAUNYA 5 BOX ES KRIM RASA STRAWBERRY SAMA 5 BOX ES KRIM RASA COKLAT BUAT LULU._

Chanyeol pun hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, karena kalo tidak kau tahukan Baekhyun SUSAH di bujuk.

 _To: Baekkie :*_

 _From: Yeollie_

 _Neeeeeeee. Besok pagi 5 BOX ES KRIM STRAWBERRY dan 5 BOX ES KRIM COKLAT BUAT LUHAN SUDAH SAMPAI DI RUMAH BAEKKIE._

 _From: Baekkie :*_

 _To: Yeollie_

 _YAYYY! YEOLLIE YANG TERBAIKK *hug*_

Chanyeol yang membaca pun otomatis tersenyum.

 _To: Baekkie :*_

 _From: Yeollie_

 _JADI JATAH BUAT YEOLLIE BAKAL TETAP ADA KAN?_

 _From: Baekkie :*_

 _To: Yeollie_

 _IYAA TETAP ADA, APAPUN BUAT YEOLLIEEEEEEEEE :*_

 _To: Baekkie :*_

 _From: Yeollie_

 _YAYY! BAEKKIE SARANGHAEEEEEEEE MUAHH :*_

Keesokan harinya, Luhan dan Baekhyun berangkat sekolah namun Baekhyun lupa bahwa ia harus ke Toko Buku.

"Lulu, Hyunnie ke toko buku dulu yah. Lulu kesekolah duluan saja!"

"Lalu, nanti tidak ada yang menemani Hyunnie berangkat sekolah"

"Tidak apa apa Lulu"

"Ya, sudah Lulu pergi dulu yah! Annyeong" Luhan melambaikan tangannya.

"Annyeonggg!" Teriak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pergi kembali ke rumahnya dan melihat sudah ada mobil Chanyeol-nya disana. Baekhyun langsung masuk ke dalam mobil itu, Chanyeol yang melihat pintu mobil sebelah kanannya terbuka dan melihat siapa yang masuk tersebut langsung tersenyum senang. Baekhyun langsung duduk di jok paling depan sebelah kanan, Chanyeol memakaikan _seatbelt_ lalu mereka berangkat bersama.

 _Luhan Side_

Saat sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah, tiba tiba ada hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya. Tetapi, sepertinya itu bukan hujan karena ini berada di dalam gedung melainkan, 1 ember yang berisi air tersebut jatuh mengenai tubuhnya dan yang melakukan itu adalah ...

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _To Be Continue_

Hallo semunya Bubble kasih Fast update buat chapter 1 nya

Makasih yah buat reviewnya dan semangatnya hahaha.

Terus kalo kurang panjang maaf banget yah hehehe.

Terus kalo bahasa nya kurang bagus maafin bubble yah kan bubble masih pemula hah

Ok itu aja, Kasih Reviewnya yah

Kalo ada alur yang sama itu berarti karena ketidak sengajaan

Kalo kalian mau liat tentang kapan updatenya fanfiction fanficiton Bubble

Follow yah di instagram BUBBLETEA_CBHHKS

Ok itu aja, semoga kalian suka ceritanya


	3. Chapter 2

_Saat sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah, tiba tiba ada hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya. Tetapi, sepertinya itu bukan hujan karena ini berada di dalam gedung melainkan, 1 ember yang berisi air tersebut jatuh mengenai tubuhnya dan yang melakukan itu adalah ..._

Title:

SCHOOL PRINCE

Cast:

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Xi Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Genre:

Romance, School Life, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Rate:

M

Warning BoyXBoy/YAOI/BL/NoGS/MPREG/M-PREG/HunHan SeLu/ChanBaek BaekYeol/KaiLu/KaiSoo/JongSoo

Summary:

Luhan dan Baekhyun adalah kembar tetapi tidak identik, suka di bully oleh pangeran sekolah. Chanyeol dan sehun yang menjadi pangeran sekolah. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang menyembunyikan hubungannya dari semua orang termasuk Luhan sekalipun. Luhan yang kembali bertemu cinta pertamanya. HunHan/SeLu/Chanbaek/Baekyeol/Yaoi/BoyxBoy/BL/MPREG/M-PREG/ WARNING RATE M&TYPO(S)

SEHUN LUHAN BAEKHYUN CHANYEOL KAI DAN KYUNGSOO ADALAH MURID SEKOLAH MENENGAH PERTAMA KELAS XI

.

.

.

.

"SE-SEHUNN?" batin Luhan dengan gugup.

Luhan hanya menghela nafas sebelum pergi dari pandangan sehun. Saat, akan beranjak ada satu lengan kekar yang menarik tangannya. Luhan membalikan badannya dan di hadiahkan pasir yang di lemparkan ke wajahnya. Pasirnya tidak memasuki mata Luhan karena Luhan memakai kacamata. Lengan kekar tersebut adalah milik Sehun, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun yang mem _bully_ dirinya. Luhan hanyalah milik Sehun.

Luhan menarik tangannya dan pergi dari sana untuk pergi ke toilet.

Sesampainya di toilet, luhan mencuci kacamatanya dan wajahnya, mnaruh kacamatanya di sebelah tasnya lalu mencari dimana seragam cadangannya yang sering ia bawa. Saat sedang mencari seragamnya, ada lengan bewarna gelap menyodorkan paper bag. Luhan mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memberinya paper bag itu.

Ternyata, lelaki berkulit tan lah yang memberikan paper bag tersebut. Luhan bingung sepertinya dia tidak pernah melihat laki-laki tersebut. "apa dia murid baru?" batin Luhan.

"Annyeong Luhan-ssi, jonen Kim Jongin imnida biasa di panggil Kai, senang berkenelan dengan mu." Ucap pria berkulit tan itu dengan tersenyum.

"A-annyeong jonen Luhan imnida, s-senang berkenalan dengan mu j-juga Kai-ssi. A-apa kau m-murid baru? A-aku belum pernah melihatmmu se-sebelumnya."

"Ne, aku murid baru di sekolah ini. Oh ya, aku bawakan kau seragam baru. Sebenarnya ini untukku tetapi melihat tubuh mu penuh tepung dan air itu, aku jadi tidak tega jadi aku berikan ini untukmu."

"Jinjja?, lalu kau pakai apa?"

"Aku bisa membeli yang baru, lebih baik kau yang memakai seragam ku. Maaf, kalau seragamnya kebesaran hehehe" Ucap Kai sambil tersenyum bodoh.

"Gomawo ne, Kai-ssi" balas Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, sama sama. Oh ya, cukup panggil Kai saja kurasa kita seumuran."

"Kalau begitu, cukup panggil Luhan saja. Kau kelas berapa?"

"Aku kelas XI-C"

"Kalau begitu kita sekelas, tunggu aku ne. Aku ganti baju terlebih dahulu." Kata Luhan meninggalkan Kai seorang diri.

"Lucu, manis, dan cantik" Gumam Kai sambil tersenyum.

Ya, Kai melihat Luhan tanpa kacamata.

 _SEHUN SIDE_

Sehun sedang duduk termenung di kelasnya. Ia hanya memperhatikan jendela kelasnya tanpa berniat pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi perut kosongnya. "Luhan kau dimana?" Batin Sehun sambil tersenyum sedih.

 _Flashback_

 _2 tahun lalu,_

 _8 September 2013_

" _Sehun aku ingin berbicara dengan mu" ucap Luhan_

" _ne, ada apa?"tanya Sehun bingung_

" _tidak disini tapi di taman belakang sekolah"ucap Luhan_

 _Mereka akhirnya pun pergi ke taman belakang di sekolahnya_

" _Se-sehun, a-aku mencintaimu"ucap Luhan_

" _a-apa?"_

" _a-aku mencintaimu saat pertama kali aku melihatmu"_

" _t-tapi a-aku-" Luhan langsung memotong perkataann Sehun_

" _tidak apa kok kalau tidak mau membalas cinta yang aku berikan untukmu"ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Sehun sendirian._

 _Sehun ingin mengerjarnya namun kakinya seperti kaku, tidak bisa di gerakkan._

 _9 September 2013_

 _Sehun sedang pergi ke rumah Luhan untuk mengajaknya pergi bermain di Lotte World, karena ia sudah memikirkan matang-matang kalau ia cocok dengan Luhan. Ya, Sehun sudah mencintai Luhan sejak pertama kali bertemu. Sesampainya di rumah Luhan, penjaga rumah bilang kalau Luhan belum pulang dari kemarin. Sehun menelpon Luhan namun tidak diangkat._

 _Sehun mencari dimana Luhan berada. Semua tempat yang biasa Luhan kunjungi pun tidak ditemukan seorang Luhan._

 _Sehun putus asa. Ia memutuskan untuk menyalakan Radio untuk mendengar berita hari ini. Di radio tersebut mengatakan kalau ada Siswa Sekolah Menengah Pertama melakukan bunuh diri, Seragam-seragam siswa tersebut ada di tepi sungai karena siswa tersebut bunuh diri di sungai. Sang penyiar radio tersebut mengatakan bahwa siswa yang bunuh diri adalah.._

 _Byun Luhan._

 _Sehun yang mendengarnya sampai shock. Ia langsung pergi kemana tempat Luhan bunuh diri, disana terdapat banyak polisi berlalu lalang. Ia menemukan sebuah surat di rompi Luhan. Sehun melihat namanya tertera di amplop berwarna putih itu yang berarti menunjukan bahwa surat itu untuknya, ia mengambilnya dan membacanya._

 _Annyeong Sehun!~_

 _Hehehe aku Luhan~. Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku berharap kau membalas cintaku lalu kita akan menjadi kekasih lalu menikah dan memiliki anak bersama_ _._

 _Makan bersama, Mandi bersama dan bercinta di setiap sudut rumah kita._

 _Maafkan aku yang frontal ini hehehe._

 _Namun sayang semua itu tidak bisa kita lakukan karena,_

 _Aku memutuskan untuk Bunuh Diri. Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitku Sehun ketika kau menjawab dengan terbata-bata, seakan-akan aku adalah monster yang menyeramkan._

 _Semoga dengan perginya aku, kau dapat hidup bahagia bersama pendamping hidupmu yang baru. Jika, berita mengatakan kalau aku bunuh diri karena pem_ bully _ian di sekolah semua itu salah, aku tidak merasa kalau aku sakit hati saat ditindas itu sama sekali tidak menyakitkan karena, kulakukan semua itu hanya untukmu seorang._

 _Aku mohon jangan membenci aku yang memutuskan untuk bunuh diri. Aku mohon jangan kasihani aku, namun jadikan aku kenangan terindah dalam hidupmu._

 _Terima kasih atas yang kau berikan selama ini Sehun._

 _Saranghae Sehun-ah_

 _From your Best Friend_

 _Byun Luhan._

 _Sehun meremas kertas itu dan membuangnya. Hatinya sakit ketika ia melihat surat tersebut._

 _Sehun berjalan ke arah polisi dan bertanya apakah mayat Luhan sudah ditemukan namun, selama 5 jam ini mayat Luhan tidak ditemukan juga._

 _Sehun menemukan keganjalan, ia mengamati tempat tersebut dan ia menemukannya._

 _Sehun yakin kalau Luhan tidak bunuh diri melainkan melarikan diri dari hidup Sehun. Karena, Luhan memutuskan untuk bunuh diri di sungai bukan terjun dari atas gedung agar terlihat dramatis._

 _24 Agustus 2014_

 _Sehun sudah menjadi pangeran sekolah yang suka menindas siswa siswi culun di sekolahnya. Ya, sehun terlanjur sakit hati karena tidak menemukan dimana Luhan._

 _Flashback off_

Sehun merasakan ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Sehun memutarkan tubuhnya dan melihat Chanyeol dengan senyum bodohnya yang membawa bubble tea untuk Sehun.

"minumlah sehunnie, hyung membawakan minuman kesukaanmu" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum bodohnya.

"berhenti memanggilku Sehunnie aku bukan adikmu" ucap Sehun sambil merampas bubble tea kesukaannya. Sehun meminumnya sambil merengut lucu.

"aaaahh, kyeopta" ucap chanyeol sambil mencubit pipi sehun yang penuh bubble itu. Sehun memukul mukul tangan Chanyeol yang mencubit pipinya.

Jika, Chanyeol sudah mencubit pipinya berarti sehun harus ber-aegyo.

"Chanyeollie hyung berhenti mencubiti pipiku. Ini sakit sekali buing buing" ucap sehun sambil memasang puppy eyes andalannya.

"Kau imut sekali"ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum gemas.

Sehun kembali memasang ekspresinya se datar jalan tol, dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tahu masalah yang ada di otak Sehun karena namjachingunya sudah menceritakan semua hal kepadanya.

Chanyeol jadi teringat namjachhingunya dan memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan kepada namjachingunya

 _To: Baekkie :*_

 _From: Yeollie_

 _Hey baekkie :* aku merindukanmuu~ *cium baekkie* muach_

 _From: Baekkie :*_

 _To: Yeollie_

 _CHANNIEEE YEOLLIEEEE AKU MERINDUKAN MUU *cium balik* muach_

 _To: Baekkie:*_

 _From: Yeollie_

 _Gudang tak terpakai di belakang sekolah bagaimana? *smirk* aku merindukan sentuhanmuu~_

 _From: Baekkie :*_

 _To: Yeollie_

 _OKKKK GUDANG TAK TERPAKAI DI BELAKANG SEKOLAH TUNGGU AKUU~~ *wink* Tunggu, kau membawa kondom kan? -_-_

 _To: Baekkie :*_

 _From: Yeollie_

 _IYA SAYANG, CHANNIE MU INI MEMBAWANYA~_

 _From: Baekkie:*_

 _To: Yeollie_

 _TUNGGU AKUU YEOLLIEEEEEEEEEEE :*_

Sudahlah jangan hiraukan mereka.

 _SEHUN SIDE END_

 _KAI LUHAN SIDE_

Mereka sedang berjalan ke arah kelas mereka dengan perasaan yang senang. Ya, mereka sudah jadi sahabat sekarang. Semua orang menganggumi paras tampan Kai namun tidak dengan Luhan. Semua orang menatap tidak suka ke-arah Luhan. Luhan tahu bahwa ia sedang di perhatikan oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah.

Luhan hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Kai yang menyadari itu langsung merangkul bahu Luhan dan membawanya agar cepat pergi dari sana tanpa tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang menatap mereka tajam.

Sesampainya di kelas Luhan ingin menggeser pintu namun Kai menahannya. Kai menyembunyikan Luhan di belakang tubuhnya dan ia lah yang menggesernya dari jarak yang agak jauh. Luhan Bingung apa yang di lakukan Kai. Terdapat air yang jatuh dari atas setelah menggeser pintunya.

Ya, Kai sempat mendengar pembicaraan bahwa mereka ingin menyiram tubuh Luhan karena berdekatan dengan Kai.

Kai membawa Luhan masuk ke dalam kelas dan ia mengantarkan luhan sampai kursinya. Disana ia melihat ada lem yang mengitari kursi Luhan. Ia menggantinya dengan kursi si pemilik lem yang sudah ia habiskan untuk mengerjai Luhan tanpa setahu si pemilik lem tersebut.

Kai membawa kursi si pemilik lem dan menyuruh Luhan duduk di hadapannya.

"Jangan takut untuk di _bully_ lagi, karena kini aku yang akan melindungimu" ucap Kai

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Hai bubble bawa chapter baru loh~ maaf yah kalo kurang panjang~ author kan masih pemula.. kalo updetnya telat maaf yah~ author updatenya hari jumat/sabtu/minggu

Kalo alurnya kecepetan maafin author yah. Ini lebih ke HunHan focus walopun Chanbaeknya banyak juga hehehe~

Makasih buat dukungan kalian~ author seneng bgt kalo pada suka sama ff nya. Makasih review follow sama fav nya. Kalo terjadi kesamaan sama ff lain itu adalah unsur ketidak sengajaan karena ini murni dari pikiran author sendiri~

See you next chapter! *wink*


End file.
